Turtle
/ / / |next = / / / |prey = All below animals to Rabbit and all foods except Banana, Coconut, Clam, and Conch |predators = Animals above it |hide = Large hiding holes, berry bushes, plankton bushes |passive = Survives well on land, only 10% slower than Zebra , can climb hills and rocks |special = Hide in shell : reduces damage taken greatly but speed too |equivalent = / / |realeased= Nov 28 |tier = 7 }} UPGRADED to TURTLE! Lives well on land & water! (On land, Press W to go into your shell!) The is the seventh ocean animal in mope.io, and is the ocean equivalent of the Zebra, Donkey and Muskox. Technical The turtle: * Evolves from the Fox, Arctic Fox or Jellyfish once the player gains 4.2k XP. * Has a maximum XP capacity of 7.9k, at which point it Evolves to the Cheetah, Wolf or Stingray. * Can hide in whirlpools, large hiding holes and under plankton bushes * Can eat everything below itself but Mice, Chipmunks and Shrimp, and is the first ocean animal to be able to eat mushroom bushes. * Can be eaten by everything above itself. *Moves 10% slower on land much like Crab *Water drains slower than most ocean animals * Can climb hills and rocks in a river or on land. Appearance The turtle has a brown shell with 5 larger circles and 4 smaller ones all being a lighter tone than his shell. The head is circular and the tail is triangular. Both are green in color. When players enter their shell, the head and tail disappear, and only the shell is visible. Strategy Leveling up as the turtle is easy: Find kelps. They give a ton of XP. You can also go to a river and farm the mushrooms and the mushroom bush. In terms of prey, Jellyfish is an effective and easy one. They turn very slowly, and you are a lot faster than it is. You can also cut corners on islands. Just make sure it does not go into a kelp as that gives jellyfish a lot of XP and can even level them up. Also, do not ram into their tail as they will sting you. Another easy prey is the crab as you can do everything they can do and they have low health. If chasing other ocean animals, cut corners around islands and you can probably eat them easily. If you are getting chased by a predator, go on an ocean island if the chaser is an ocean animal or cannot go on islands (such as hippo). If the chaser can climb islands, they will most likely slow in water (Bear, Gorilla) and you can outrun them. Gallery Turtle.png|The Turtle TurtleEatingMushroomBush.png|The turtle eating a mushroom bush Turtle2.png|The turtle in it's shell Winterturtle2.png|The winter turtle in it's shell Winterturtle1.png|The winter turtle ]] Trivia *The turtle can hide in its shell by pressing W(on land), like the Crab, which received the same feature the same day the turtle was added. **It reduces damage and XP loss by 70%, and speed by 50%. *The turtle was added on November 28th, along with the Seahorse, Jellyfish, and Stingray *It has the third longest tail of all mope.io animals, behind the squid, and kraken pl:Żółw Category:Animals Category:Ocean Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Medium Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Reptiles